Ron Weasley and the Emerald Necklace
by hazelday
Summary: Ron uses a necklace that gives him everything he desires but it changes the lives of the people at Hogwarts...and angers the visitors in the lake. humor, some actionsupernatural some RHr romance.finished
1. Midnight lake Problems

Ron Weasley and the Emerald Necklace  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry potter characters. This story is about Ron and what he wants/likes. There also might be some spelling/grammar mistakes.  
  
I own characters Keri and Bethany  
  
read and enjoy  
  
CHAPTER 1: Midnight Problems  
  
6th year- late January  
  
Streamers were always flying about. A game of Exploding Snaps played, and Filibusters fireworks going off. Lots of food and drinks, yelling and celebrating. Each time it was the same. Ron not able to go through the crowd without two people at a time shaking his hand, congratulating him on the Quiddith game, Hermione and other girls dancing like cheerleaders. Then Ron would meet Harry sitting down, no one near him.  
  
"Are you sure its safe?" Harry would ask.  
  
"What Harry, what should be safe?" Ron asked frustrated.  
  
"I don't blame you, of course I should have paid more attention."  
  
Then he would follow Harry up the to the boys dormitory, and once they opened the door, they were at a dock, Harry gone. A boy and a girl were always out there.  
  
"Our love- our life- must be real." The man would say, and drop a green necklace in the water. The girl would yell and scream. Then Ron would turn around and he was back in the common room, girls starting to drag him someplace and someone would tap him on the back.  
  
"Your dealing with something more dangerous then you could ever dream of." Ron would turn around and then-  
  
He would wake up.  
  
Ron sat up and looked around him. In his four-poster bed as usual and still dark outside. He got up. He felt like going for a walk out in the halls but with all the teachers and ghosts, he needed Harry's invisibility cloak. He then noticed Harry was out of bed getting it.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called.  
  
Harry jumped. "Ron. You scared me." "Sorry. What are you doing awake?" Ron asked getting up.  
  
"I was going to go for a- walk." Harry told him. "Can't sleep." He pointed his thumb over to the snoring Neville.  
  
Ron smiled. "How 'bout I walk with you? See what teachers are awake."  
  
So they both got under the invisibility cloak and walked around the halls aimlessly. They then heard voices. It was Filch and Snape.  
  
"One of them had flaming red hair-"  
  
"Weasley." Snape grunted.  
  
"No no- much younger. Suppose it was a second or first year..."  
  
"A first year roaming around MY office! Potter. Weasley.suppose Grangers been for a night stroll too." Snape mumbled more names as he looked around with his cold eyes. "Why can't kids stay in bed these days?"  
  
"Well the other one had really long blonde ha-"  
  
"Tresher!" Snape said immediately. "Keri Tresher, Gryffindor, second year." Snape smiled evilly. "Her friend must be Bethany Barthle, Hufflepuff, second year."  
  
Filch looked at him. "Err.Yeah." Then they all heard a loud piercing scream. Filch and Snape looked at each other then were off. With interest and curiosity, Ron and Harry followed closely behind.  
  
It was all the way outside, by the lake. Ron's eyes were wide as he saw a large swampy green arm pull a pale blonde haired girl into the water. Snape and Filch hurried to pull her out. She kept screaming, that more teachers and Hagrid rushed over.  
  
"A little help please!" Filch said, and with one hand Hagrid pulled them out and they fell onto the grass. The creature in the water disappeared.  
  
"What-what was that?" Professor McGonnagall asked.  
  
"Was some kind o' lake monster." Hagrid said searching the water. "Well, it can' hurt us now."  
  
"I'd like to test that," muttered Snape.  
  
"Don't bother," a very messy and tired looking Prof. Sprout said. "Whatever it is, it's least likely to attack a bunch of older wizards."  
  
"Or Ghost." Nearly Headless Nick added with anticipation.  
  
"Just in case, all the ghost and short people should stand back." Prof. Binns said, however not moving away from the lake.  
  
"Short people?" Prof. Flitwick squealed hastily. "Why don't you just say Professor Flitwick instead of referring him to 'short people'!"  
  
"I'm kind of short." Keri added quietly.  
  
"Oh never mind this all, never mind. Are *you* okay, Keri?" McGonagall asked. "I am- but Bethany isn't." tears started pouring out of the girl's eyes.  
  
"What we should be asking is why that girl and her friend are walking around in the middle of the night going in teachers' offices." Snape said, glaring at her.  
  
"I have not been going to anybody's office, Snap!" Keri cried. She was obviously brave to speak to Snape like that and even calling him Snap.  
  
"That's Professor Snape to you, Tresher." Snape snapped.  
  
"Obvious mistake!" The girl snapped back, peering into his cold eyes.  
  
"Now, now, Keri, lets get you to the Hospital Wing for a checkup, come along, come." McGonagall shoot an angry look and Snape and then took Keri up to the castle.  
  
Snape looked at the lake suspiciously and then followed the other teachers inside.  
  
"Wow- I wonder what that thing was." Ron said looking at the lake. "Must have been some kind of-"  
  
"Ron- what is that?" Harry pointed to something glimmering besides the lake.  
  
They walked over to it and Harry picked it up. It was a bright emerald necklace.  
  
Ron snatched it. "Harry- this was in my dream!" He touched the engraving surrounding the stone.  
  
"Well-lets bring it up, and we'll look at it in the morning." They started walking to the castle. "Wait- is this the same dream you've been having for like a week?"  
  
"Yep." Ron said. "I don't know when it's gonna stop."  
  
Harry smiled and shrugged. "You should always listen to what dreams say- they may become important later." Harry said. Ron thought about this.  
  
***  
  
They told Hermione at breakfast and wasn't mentioned again until Herbology.  
  
"So- you say this necklace was in your dreams?" Hermione said as she put a handful of dirt and put it in her pot.  
  
"Yeah. If my dream is right, it's probably no good." Ron told her.  
  
Hermione bit her lip. "I suppose I could try to look it up." She looked a bit tired. "But you guys have to find that blonde girl and ask if it belongs to her."  
  
Ron and Harry agreed as Seamus and Dean approached them.  
  
"Hey, can we work at your table?" Seamus asked.  
  
"Uh sure," Hermione said and they sat down.  
  
"So anyway, the next day I hear the sound again." Dean told Seamus as they grabbed some dry dirt and mixed it with some powder to make it soft. Ron, Harry and Hermione listened closely. "Ee-eee-eeee."  
  
"Probably some animal," Seamus suggested, putting his dirt in his pot.  
  
"It didn't sound like any animal- it was probably a monster." Dean said as he then added his dirt. Then to the other three he asked, "Where do we get the plant?" Hermione pointed to a large bucket by Prof. Sprout. Dean smiled and got up.  
  
"Get me one!" Seamus said as Dean walked off, whistling.  
  
"Have you heard the screech before?" Hermione asked Seamus suddenly.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah no, Dean says he's been hearing them." Seamus softened the dirt inside the pot. "Thinks there's a monster lose. Anyway he heard a scream last night, did you guys hear it?"  
  
"Yeah." Ron and Harry replied at the same time.  
  
"Not really." Hermione said, humming a little.  
  
"I didn't. Lots of people did." Seamus said. "Teachers say some 2nd year was walking around and got scared by a shadow. But other people been saying that a 1st year was meeting her secret boyfriend and a lake monster grabbed her and was about to eat her."  
  
"The lake monster thing is true," Ron said getting his plant. Harry stepped on his foot. "Ow-what- oh yeah I mean, that's what *I* think."  
  
"Some people chose to believe that.where's Dean?" Seamus asked. They looked to see that Dean was not at the bucket. Seamus shook his head. "If he went wandering for that monster or something." Seamus left.  
  
"I wonder what this monster thing is," Ron said, smiling at his plant. "Hey Harry! Maybe it's those merpeople?"  
  
"I don't think the merpeople would hurt anyone." Harry said.  
  
*** "Nope- why would you think its mine?" Keri told Harry and Ron, who asked her if she lost a necklace.  
  
"Oh-no-"  
  
"You must have heard that I was the second year who almost got swallowed by the big, slimy green water monster." Keri nodded. "People been just coming up to me asking if I knew what it was, if the teachers knew what it was, and you'll keep hearing me say the same thing, no, no, no!"  
  
Ron looked at her as if he didn't catch a world he said. She was a pretty fast talker in the day he supposed.  
  
Harry smiled. "Yeah well.that's the way it is sometime-"  
  
"Yeah I guess we'll never know what's really down there, hey aren't you Harry Potter? People say this is your sixth year and that you're an awesome quidditch player my sisters on the team, Teri. You are the-seeker oh yes I remember now well isn't there a match coming up in a week or so- "(Harry tried to answer but Keri talked on.) "-Oh wait I heard it's in a week, right? Well who are you playing against- Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw I saw you play with Slytherin you were awesome how you dived under that one bludger and still caught it, was that this year or last year?"  
  
Harry looked at her blankly. "Wha.err.yeah?" She looked at him showing all her teeth.  
  
"People been saying your funny sometimes well I gotta go talk to me again sometime, bye ya!" and she left.  
  
Harry and Ron sat there in the cool breeze, silent. Then Ron asked, "Why would anyone come back to talk to her?"  
  
*** Ron walked alone from the Great Hall. Hermione was in the library and Harry was still at the Quidditch meeting. He headed to the library just to see Hermione and put on the green necklace, not knowing that soon he'd know who it belonged to.  
  
He then thought about Keri. She seemed to be interested in Harry. I mean, everyone else was. Ron was keeper on the quidditch team (Keri had NOT mentioned him earlier), possibly not a good one since only about 5 people (other than the team) congratulated him on the last game. Everyone's attention was on Harry.  
  
Don't get Ron wrong, he was able to put up with it, and Harry was the seeker. But at times sometimes he wished to get more attention, that everyone would notice he was more then 'Harry Potter's best friend'.  
  
Ron was almost at the library when he heard a noise. It was no ee-eee- eeee though.  
  
"That's MY necklace!" someone said and pulled the necklace from behind, choking him.  
  
***************************************** End of first chapt well the story gets better. The attention on the mysterious water monster thing will be less and more about Ron.  
  
pleez read and review when stuff are posted! 


	2. Little Things

Disclaimer: 2nd chapter! Don't own any Hp characters.  
  
CHAPTER 2: Little things  
  
Ron reached for his throat trying to pull it off, but the grip was strong. Finally snapped of and Ron turned around, holding his neck.  
  
"What the heck?" Ron said as he looked at the person. It was a brunette with bulging light brown eyes and looked at the necklace in horror. Then Ron noticed who she was. "You-you were in my dream."  
  
"The chains broken!" The girl screamed and started searching her long jacket for something. Finally, she took out a wand that was in a hidden pocket, murmured something and the chain was fixed. She smiled.  
  
"It must be yours then.I better- go." Ron said nervously and started to back away slowly.  
  
"Where did you find this?" She demanded loudly.  
  
"I-I found it here. it was just lying in the grass by the lake-"  
  
"By the lake? Here?" The girl repeated. Ron nodded. She looked at the necklace.  
  
"How foolish of me.a monster I've become.the necklace.the necklace." She looked up at a scared Ron, who was still backing away slowly. "Do you like your life?"  
  
"Do I like my life?" Ron repeated. "Wha-what do you mean?"  
  
"Are you poor? Had a broken heart? Loner.not good looking."  
  
"I'm not good looking?!" Ron blurted angrily.  
  
In a whisper, she said, "Do you ever wonder what its like to have your deepest desires come true?" She rubbed the necklace softly. "You could have it all- all you have to do is agree to own the necklace- you don't even have to wear it all the time."  
  
"Will it all be real?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
The girl smiled slowly. "Of course." She held out the necklace.  
  
Ron took it, and looked at it.  
  
"If you want to get rid of it and undo everything, all you have to do is either give it to someone or give it to the original owner to break it." The girl told him. "All you have to do now is agree that it's yours."  
  
Ron wanted it. He wanted to have the feeling of having everything he ever dreamed of. And it was easy to get rid of it. Just to try it. Just to see.  
  
"It's- it's mine." Ron said.  
  
"Great well it's definitely yours. I must warn you that it may give you more than you want. Everything else will be fine, I suspect slow changes will start tomorrow." The girl walked away. "Good luck."  
  
***  
  
"Ron- I don't think that was a good idea." Hermione said. Ron had just told Hermione and Harry what had happened. They were sitting in the corner in the Gryffindor common room. "I mean- that wasn't a very safe thing to do."  
  
"You say Po-tay-to. I say Po-taa-to." Ron put the necklace on. "Come on, won't it be good to experiment with. Just to see. I CAN get rid of it."  
  
Hermione and Harry were looking at it uneasy.  
  
"Ron- what do you most want in the world?" Harry asked.  
  
"That is so private!" Ron said hotly.  
  
"Well now it's not going to be because it's going to happen!" Hermione said frantically.  
  
"I promise, that if it gets out of hand, I'll get rid of it, ok?" Ron comforted. "OK?"  
  
Harry nodded. Hermione signed and nodded too.  
  
"Just- let me do some research on it." Hermione said. "Not many magical necklaces are safe."  
  
"Sure, sure!" Ron said happily. "Good days to come!"  
  
***  
  
"Anything good happen yet?" Harry asked Ron as they made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, a bit! Look!" Ron pointed down to his feet.  
  
"Your- feet- aren't the same?" Harry guessed awkwardly.  
  
"No, no! My robes, they fit perfectly!"  
  
Harry frowned. "If this is what the necklace does, then maybe its not as good as the lady said it was."  
  
"No, first small changes.then big changes." Ron said touching the necklace in his pocket. He was to scared to leave it all alone up in the dormitory. "Maybe something in Potions will happen. like Snape boils his face!" They walked into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey Seamus!" They said as they sat down by Hermione and Seamus.  
  
"I didn't see you last night or this morning. Where's Dean?" Harry said.  
  
"They've been in the Hospital Wing!" Hermione said, looking at Ron. Harry did the same.  
  
"What? I never wanted anyone in the Hospital Wing. 'Cept maybe Malfoy. Or Snape. But never Seamus and Dean."  
  
"Well it wasn't your fault." Seamus said, sadly. "Yesterday during Herbology Dean went off to the lake and- and-" Seamus leaned closer to them, and said quietly "A monster grabbed him!"  
  
"Oh my gosh." Hermione said.  
  
"Wow." Ron said.  
  
"I helped him out but all he got was a broken leg. He should be out by lunch. I suffered some scratches." Seamus told them. He raised his sleeve to show a dozen of scratches. "I hope the teachers do something- quick. God knows who else will be taken."  
  
"Maybe *someone* should do some research." Hermione suggested. She got up from the table.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry stood up. "Why don't you let the teachers handle this monster thing this time- we've been through enough adventures."  
  
"It's not the monster thing I want to research." Hermione snapped. "Its that necklace." Then Hermione turned on her heel and walked off.  
  
"Necklace?" Seamus said, puzzled.  
  
"Urrrggghhh!" Ron said and stood up. "She's going to find something bad about the necklace!" He started walking. He really wanted to keep the necklace.  
  
"Well she shouldn't though, should she?" Harry said, following Ron.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Ron yelled. He caught up to her. "Look- if you're going to research it, research it at a reasonable time."  
  
"Zis is an outrage!" Ron, Harry and Hermione looked over at the staff room. Someone else wasn't having a good day either. They crept up to the door and looked through the crack.  
  
There was a flamboyant woman with strings of blonde hair waving her hands frantically. She was talking to Dumbledore, and Snape and McGonnagall were there to, looking extremely bored.  
  
"What is wrong wiz zis school? You 'ave secret chambers and Sirius Black sneak in 'ere and Tournaments zat kill people and-"  
  
"Now.now Mrs. Tre-"  
  
"Do not now now me!" The woman said, hotly. She talked fast, much like Teri and had a strong French accent. "Dumbly-dorr- I remember I sent you zis parchment zat said I wanted my children to be safe and protected but now my dauter is almost being swallowed by- water beasts!"  
  
"So you're the one who sent that letter," Prof. McGonagall said tiredly.  
  
"I just want zem alive, I will not be ze only parent complaining. I 'eard two uzzer boys were- injured?"  
  
"I assure you, Mrs. Tresher, that our staff is on it." Dumbledore said firmly. Then he smiled. "If it's not the staff that figures it out, someone else will." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Ron and Harry exchanged glances.  
  
Mrs. Tresher nodded. "Be sure to watch ze two girls, Professor." Mrs. Tresher looked over at McGonagall. "Zey are- not using zair brains."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Hermione said. "We'd better get to class!"  
  
They walked to Potions quickly.  
  
"Hey, Harry was that Mrs. Tresher- Teri and Keri's mum?" Ron asked. Keri was a fifth year and was a chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "She's- nothing like them."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and they made it to potions on time. Snape wasn't even there.  
  
"I think the monster's after Gryffindors!" Draco Malfoy said loudly, for everyone to hear. "God knows we need less of them at this school."  
  
"No it isn't- it's only captured one person- a HUFFLEPUFF." Parvati Patil said indignantly.  
  
"Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, fine by me." Malfoy said. "I think the monster goes after the *weak*." Malfoy looked over at Neville Longbottom. " Longbottom better watch out- Not that anyone will miss him."  
  
Neville started reading a book, as if he hadn't heard Malfoy.  
  
Then Snape came in and ordered them to take out there potions and begin reading. Malfoy still spoke to Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"I wonder what the monster is- I bet it doesn't go after Slytherins." Malfoy said. Ron rolled his eyes. "For all we know it can be another one of Salazar Slytherin's brilliant school pra-"  
  
"Malfoy!" Snape yelled that everyone jumped. Malfoy looked shocked. Then he sighed and smiled.  
  
"What is it Professor- do you need help with something?" Malfoy asked pleasantly blinking continually.  
  
"No-I don't like you talking while we are suppose to be reading. 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
In all Ron's life, he has never heard those words coming from Severus Snape. Everyone's jaw hung. Even Malfoy, who looked slightly paler then usual.  
  
"You must be kidding!" Ron yelled, in disbelief.  
  
Snape shot him an evil look. "No, I'm not, 5 points from Gryffindor."  
  
No one cared. Ron most certainly didn't. 5 points from Gryffindor was nothing compared to 10 points from Slytherin addressed by Severus Snape.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE.  
  
SEVERUS SNAPE'S own house, he took points away from.  
  
Everyone was curious what Malfoy must have done to make Snape turn against him, but Ron knew. Snape wasn't angry with Malfoy at all.  
  
He looked over at Hermione and Harry who were both wearing suspicious faces. Ron smiled as he took out the necklace.  
  
"How about that?" Ron said happily and very satisfied. Harry and Hermione exchanged tentative glances.  
  
***  
  
I own Teri, and Keri and there mom, of course. Their Moms accent is based on the 4th book of Harry Potter (Goblet of fire), Fleur Delacour's and Madame Maxime's written accents, so her accent may not be accurate! 


	3. Looks aren't everything

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter Characters (you know who they are) and their real deepest desires and feelings (Ron!).  
  
CHAPTER 3: Looks  
  
They entered the Gryffindor common room after dinner. In each class, they looked for anything out of the ordinary that might be good towards Ron. Nothing else had happened, except Ron's good work on charms and potions.  
  
"I know you guys feel a little awkward- I just want you to know that there is NOTHING to be scared about!" Ron said. Harry and Hermione were silent. "Oh you've got to admit that points off Slytherin was-was- great!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile a little. "Well.it was really cool."  
  
"And really not real." Hermione said hotly. "We know that Snape wouldn't take points off Slytherin.especially something as small as talking. Warning maybe, but points off! If this keeps up-"  
  
"We may just win the House cup." Harry said softly, putting his hand to his mouth as a grin slowly formed on his face. "And if we win the House cup, we may just win-"  
  
"The Quidditch cup!" Ron and Harry said together, excitedly.  
  
"Yes, and I bet that our team will be astonishingly fast all because of that necklace." Hermione said opening some books.  
  
"I'd have no problem with that." Ron said firmly.  
  
"Same here." Harry said.  
  
"Oh-so you take Ron's side!" Hermione said huffily, slamming her books closed. "Well- this is so-so- you guys! 'Hey, we've met so many dangers these past 5 or 6 years so how bad can a necklace be that just changes *everything* to Ron's liking!'"  
  
"Don't be so dramatic." Ron said eating some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"I'M NOT!" Hermione said indignantly, and left.  
  
Ron whistled. "She needs to stop being a worrywart."  
  
"Yeah." Harry said softly. Ron sensed that he was thinking about it. Ron ignored this and smiled.  
  
"Yeah." He said firmly.  
  
***  
  
Ron opened his eyes. It was still dark outside, and everyone was asleep. Even Harry. He had a major headache and felt-energetic. He rubbed his arm to notice it felt hard. Like he actually had muscles. Ron smiled and turned over.  
  
Unless.  
  
The necklace was doing more of its job. And maybe he looked different. But he never wanted to look different.  
  
Ron was too sleepy to think and let his thoughts slip away.  
  
***  
  
Ron got dressed, putting on his perfect fit robes and waited for Harry. He still had a major headache, it felt as if he were holding more thoughts then he could handle, maybe even thoughts that weren't suppose to be there. what was he thinking?  
  
"Whoa!" Harry said all of the sudden.  
  
"What?" Ron said, looking down at himself.  
  
Harry pointed to his own hair, his face. "You look kind of- different." Ron took out a mirror from his trunk . "Whoaaa." Ron said. His hair wasn't very bright but was darkened. That was the only thing he could really notice. But he still looked different.  
  
"The necklace! It changes your appearance- I think." Harry said.  
  
Ron put the mirror away and looked at the necklace. "Lets see what Hermione thinks of this."  
  
***  
  
"Whoa!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"That's what we said." Harry said, sitting on one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes you look different but what really changed?" Hermione asked, scanning his face with her eyes.  
  
"The hair-you like?" Ron smiled. "That's the only thing I noticed. I knew that necklace was good for something."  
  
Hermione's face went serious. "If the necklace can change *your* appearance then it can change *others* appearances!"  
  
"Hmm." Ron smiled at the idea of having a frog face on Malfoy.  
  
"Ron! It can change *our* appearances!"  
  
"No, no- only if Ron doesn't like the appearances on us." Harry said. There was a moment of silence. Harry and Hermione looked at Ron.  
  
"What? I don't know!" Ron said. "Anyway, nobody really likes their appearance." Hermione was about to disagree when Ron said, "Yes, even you Hermione. Remember, you shrunk your teeth. And Harry. Even though that scar is-a kind of memory, aren't you tired of people staring at it with their mouths open?"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged glances. Harry straitened his bangs over his scar.  
  
"Look, If you like the way you are, I like the way you are. Remember, you're my friends. I don't want anything bad happening to you guys so these next days should be lucky for you too." Ron said warmly.  
  
There was another moment of silence.  
  
"I'll be in the library doing research." Hermione said. She turned on her heel.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed a Hermione walked off. "Maybe I should curse you with large vampire fangs and a horn like a unicorn. Don't you walk away!" By the time Ron had said that, Hermione already had the portrait hole open.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Harry shouted to her. Hermione had already left. "She's just jealous!" Ron said hotly. "She probably wants this necklace for herself! Needn't to worry about getting top scores or about taming her hair! Well I was the lucky one who found it so-in her face!"  
  
"Ron. *I* was the one who found it."  
  
Ron remembered that it had been Harry who saw the glimmering stone. "Oh.yeah.It's okay that I have it right?"  
  
Harry nodded. "It's fine. I probably don't need it as much as you. I just hope this ends all good." Harry did a quick half smile and walked out of the portrait hole. Ron stood there for a moment thinking that if Harry had the necklace- his parents might of returned. Even if they were dead. And maybe if the necklace could do that, then the necklace would probably strong enough to make himself ruler of the world! How far could the necklace really go? World effecting? Universe effecting? There was a quick moment where Ron was sure the necklace was extremely dangerous.  
  
*** "Teri, Ginny, Teri, Josie, Teri, Josie- shoot- score!" Ron clapped his hands, as the quaffle zipped past his ear.  
  
"Come on, Ron, your making yourself look bad!" Josie laughed.  
  
"Yeah okay!" Ron said laughing them mumbled "Whatever."  
  
"I want to shoot this time!" Ginny said to Josie. "You and Teri get all the fun!"  
  
"Teri! She's a great passer but not so well shooter!"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!"  
  
"One of you guys do it." Harry said on his broom, ducking when a bludger passed him. "And Ron- come on." Ron looked at Harry's eyes. He was talking about the necklace.  
  
"Yeah come on, Ron, PUMP IT UP!" Josie said. Ron liked Josie's tomboy, strong spirit. But sometimes it was forcing and annoying. Ron always had the urge to say, "Be a woman!" partly because she seemed more boy then himself.  
  
Teri on the other hand was more nice, girly and pretty. Ron couldn't figure out why she was related to Keri.  
  
"Again, now." Harry tossed the quaffle. Teri caught it and passed it to Ginny who passed it to Josie who passed it to Ginny who dropped it and Teri caught it and aimed at the hole. Ron was ready to block. He watched the ball fly into the air. Then suddenly feeling energized he blocked it and it flew all the way to the end of the field.  
  
"Whoa." Dean said.  
  
Josie looked at Ron to the ball and back at Ron. "GOOD BLOCK!" Ron felt slightly happy but couldn't help wanting to block one of Josie's throws.  
  
"Okay, times up. That's it for today." Harry said holding the snitch they all flew down and organized the balls. Harry came up to Ron. "Was that some of the necklace's doings?" Harry asked smiling.  
  
"I guess.All of the sudden I felt strong and energized." Ron said. Teri went up to Ron.  
  
"Now that we're on ground I see its true! You look much different!" Josie and Ginny went up to them too.  
  
"She's right." Ginny said, frowning.  
  
"You look kinda cuter." Josie said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I know that's what everyone here was thinking."  
  
Ron smiled. "As much as I *love* you guys all examining my face, I have to-"  
  
"What changed?" Josie asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What changed? Maybe your hair but what else?" Josie said examining him closely. Was this how Harry sometimes felt? Ron wondered.  
  
"I don't know. Lets stand back from my face, people." Ron said as everyone backed away. Josie continued to stare so Ron decided to jog out of there. He hoped Josie drops the situation.  
  
***  
  
Okay lemme just get this straight: Keri is a second year her sister Teri is a 5th year. I might of mixed these to up! pleez r/r. 


	4. Quidditch Consequences

Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters, y'all know  
  
Authors note: I have another idea for a story and if it comes up I would love it if you read it and I will probably just keep posting chapters up on this and finish it ASAP.  
  
Chapter 4: Quidditch consequences  
  
Days passed and there was no change since that one quidditch practice. Hermione continued to be angry and didn't speak to Ron. She was most angry when Ron answered everything correctly. Hermione spent most of her time in the library.  
  
Finally the morning of the Quidditch match came and Harry and Ron talked about it.  
  
"Look Ron- it'd be really good to win this game." Harry smiled. "Fairly."  
  
"Fairly?"  
  
"Yeah.that means.control your necklace. This past Quidditch practices you've been all over the place with you abnormal strong blocking and hitting balls at the same time."  
  
"Abnormal? What I can't be strong?"  
  
"No-it's just.You see, the reason why I'm not so worried about today's match is because you've got that necklace but, lets not have the score be 400 to 0 Gryffindor winning. Make it look real."  
  
Ron sighed. "Alright but I dunno- this necklace has got a mind of its own." Ron looked behind his and saw Hermione standing her mouth open. "What do you want?"  
  
"Huh-oh well.I just wanted to wish you guys luck." Hermione said. "Like you need it." Then Hermione walked off swiftly.  
  
"She's doing some serious research." Harry said.  
  
***  
  
"Stop shaking Ginny." Ron said.  
  
"I can't help it!" Ginny cried.  
  
"You were like this the last game, and you remember what happened." Ron said.  
  
"I do." Ginny said as they walked out onto the field.  
  
Ron was actually nervous too. What he did to some extraordinarily good things? People would look at him like he put a curse on himself to do well.  
  
"A nice fair game everyone." Madame Hooch said. Ron felt Harry's eyes on him. The whistle blew and Ron got ready to block. Harry zoomed of into the distance and Teri took immediate action . "Teri Trescher from Gryffindor immediately takes the quaffle.and passes it to Ginny Weasley good to see she's still on her broom.yes, yes I'm sorry Professor it came out."  
  
"We can never have responsible speakers." Prof. McGonagall said sadly  
  
"Now that was just-ooh looks like Ravenclaw's unbeatable beater Brent Vigor had a bludger give Gin Weasley a scare- the Quaffle drops magnetically into Ravenclaw chaser Chance Aygot's hands."  
  
Ravenclaw had the Quaffle. Ron got in a blocking position.  
  
"And Prudence Berryhill of Ravenclaw has the Quaffle and is racing to the Gryffindor posts- a bludger is zooming at her, she throws- and Josie Deshant from Gryffindor catches it and heads off to the other side."  
  
Ron sighed. Josie had saved him. The heat was off him.  
  
"And.Josie Deshant scores! 10-0 Gryffindor leading."  
  
Ron looked up and saw Harry hovering above him.  
  
"Cho Chang's seeker."  
  
"I see." Harry said then eyed Ron suspisciously. "Is there something you want to comment on?"  
  
Ron shook his head and concentrated on the game.  
  
"Berryhill takes the Quaffle and-will you look at that! It seems seeker Cho Chang has spotted the snitch and Harry Potter zooms over to that area."  
  
Ron smiled. Good. Harry will win the game before Ron had to do anything abnormal-  
  
"Ooh! Berryhill zips to the Gryffindor Goal post and- and a bludger is flying- Berryhill throws-the bludger and the Quaffle are going to crash!"  
  
Ron looked at the Quaffle coming toward him-and all of the sudden Ron felt a rush of energy and boldness- the bludger was going to hit him and the Quaffle was going to go through the hoop- and Cho Chang was going to get the Snitch. Not if he could help it.  
  
Ron lifted his legs- his arms holding his weight- and kicked both the Quaffle and Bludger away from him. The Quaffle and Bludger zoomed away. And everything began to go at normal speed.  
  
The whole audience gasped and stared.  
  
"Oh! That was- incredible- that was- Ron Weasley kicks both the Quaffle and Bludger off into the distance and the bludger hits Seeker Cho Chang and sends her over to the Ravenclaw side!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry and Harry looked at him. They shared this one look- Ron couldn't understand. Harry sighed and grasps something in front of him.  
  
"And Harry Potter catches the Snitch and Gryffindor wins! Ah a short but significant game."  
  
***  
  
"Will you stop walking so fast?!" Ron said.  
  
"Good game!" Someone said to them.  
  
"Thanks." Harry and Ron said together.  
  
"Oh and Weasley.that kick.mag-nificent."  
  
Harry got an annoyed look and walked faster, Ron jogging to keep up.  
  
"What is your problem? Are you mad that I did that cool kick?" Ron said.  
  
Harry stopped and glared at Ron. "Its just- Ravenclaw should of won."  
  
"I'm sorry- I didn't know you wanted to lose."  
  
"No- Its just- that necklace. Obviously it is doing what its suppose to."  
  
"And."  
  
"Look, I know you're feeling really heroic and special right now but you can not keep that necklace. It could of hurt someone- it almost hurt Cho."  
  
"So.I can't keep a necklace because it almost hurt your someone that you once said you cared for no more?" Ron said angrily and followed Harry into the Great Hall.  
  
"Hey!" Someone yelled. "Great Game. Quick and cool."  
  
"Whatever." Ron said as they sat down. "Look Harry- before you agreed that this necklace was okay to keep."  
  
"As long as everything ends good and Ron this is definitely not good!" Harry whispered, frantically added food to his plate.  
  
"Okay so winning is not good."  
  
"No.hurting people is not good."  
  
"I thought we were in this together." Ron whispered madly, adding food to his plate too. "Maybe you should go join the other side- the one Hermione's on- you sound just like her."  
  
"Well, maybe she was right because you are really thinking thickly these days!"  
  
"Ron!"  
  
"Yeah, great game, whatever!" Harry said and they looked up and saw Cho smiling at them.  
  
"Cho!" They said together.  
  
"Hi-err. I wanted to speak to Ron."  
  
"Look I'm sorry about that bludger..."  
  
"Oh that's alright- I thought it was pretty cool."  
  
"Huh?" Ron and Harry said together.  
  
"Oh.okaay." Ron gathered up his food on his fork.  
  
"Look.I was wondering if you were busy Saturday."  
  
Ron dropped his fork. "Wh-why?" Ron didn't dare look at Harry. He lifted his glass . "You're probably busy." Cho said and bit her lip. "Because I was wondering.if we could hang out."  
  
Ron's mouth opened, but his drink didn't go into it. Instead it splashed onto his plate. Ron didn't know what to say.  
  
"Come on Ron, are you. busy Saturday?" Harry said, trying to hide his anger.  
  
Ron looked at Cho. "Actually I."  
  
"Oh I understand! It's all right. But remember I'm always available." and Cho walked off, humming.  
  
Ron and Harry sat there quietly. Then Harry shook his head and got up.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Library."  
  
"You can't stand that I got asked out by Cho, right?" Ron said getting up and following Harry. "Your just mad that your not the Quidditch hero and I am."  
  
"Funny how you had to get a necklace for it." Harry said.  
  
"Ooh-ohh." Ron said angrily. "Maybe I should go out with Cho.it wouldn't make you mad, right?"  
  
"Go ahead- its what you want."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"Yes-it is. The necklace gives you what you want and you wanted Cho to want to go out with you."  
  
"No! No!" Ron said and Harry walked more. "This isn't what I want- this isn't what I want!" Harry was already gone. Ron leaned against the wall and frowned. "This-isn't what I want."  
  
**** 


	5. Sea Witches

Disclaimer: I have to do this every chapter huh? Well you know whom I own and don't own.check other disclaimers before this chapt.  
  
Chapter 5: Sea witches  
  
"Okay, there's been two other attacks- or disappearances one third year Gryffindor and one seventh year-Cho."  
  
"Cho!" Harry whispered loudly.  
  
"Keep your voice down, someone might hear." Hermione said. Ron was sure that Harry and Hermione were looking at him.  
  
The past week, Hermione and Harry had been avoiding Ron. They whispered during class times and passed notes to each other. And Ron had been avoiding them, sitting by Dean and Seamus. Ron had thought that they would all be friends by now but they hadn't of apologized.  
  
"So, as we've been studying other parts of lands of the spiritual and magical we are now starting a new unit. The Underwater world. Any detectives in this class will much enjoy this unit, for the recent school attacks are having to do with our very own lake." The DADA teacher, Professor Squilt, smiled. "I am much interested in this world. You do not study the more complex beings of the water until next year, but we are to study some of the common ones. Anyone know of some creature who live underwater?"  
  
"Finally were studying the water unit." Hermione said, her hand raised.  
  
"Thomas?"  
  
"The giant squid."  
  
"Yes. Brown?"  
  
"Merpeople?"  
  
"Yes, superior creatures.Potter?"  
  
"Grindylow." Harry said.  
  
"Mmhmm.Finnigan?"  
  
"Fish."  
  
"Yes.but let's think more mystical and precise.Granger?"  
  
"Sea witches." Hermione said innocently, smiling. Everyone turned their head and looked at her.  
  
Professor Squilt bit her lip. "One of our more complex creatures there."  
  
"Won't you tell us a bit about them?" Hermione said. "I've read about them in books.they seem interesting."  
  
"Yes they are.but I'm sure you'll hear all about them next-"  
  
"They seem to fit the profile of these attacks." Hermione said over Squilt's voice. "Green, big, slimy.that's what all six victims said."  
  
"Six?"  
  
"Actually the three who survived. Tresher, Thomas and Finnigan." Hermione said. "Ask them yourself- Dean-Seamus?"  
  
Everyone looked and Dean and Seamus. They mumbled some things.  
  
"Actually I didn't get a really good look at it." Dean said. Everyone looked at Seamus.  
  
"Well.yeah.it was green and large and slimy and had seaweed on it.but all I saw was an arm. Big ugly thing-gy."  
  
Everyone looked at the teacher and many people started talking all at once demanding more about the Sea witch.  
  
"Alright! Okay first of all the Sea witch is a beautiful creature."  
  
Everyone looked and Seamus. Seamus answered, "I don't know!"  
  
"You've never seen the rest of a Sea witch." Squilt sighed and pushed back her hair. "Long golden hair.large turquoise eyes, thin figure." Squilt started to take out books from under her desk. "It's an underwater Veela, you could say. But once it touches the air, oxygen and chemicals and magic mixed into it, it is a 'big ugly thingy.'"  
  
Seamus sank low into his seat.  
  
"It's quite pleasant and angelic looking but the creature does not love. But it does not hate. All they want is to gain power, to live on ground showing their true features. There are many theories why they want to live out of the water. I believe that they want to find something to love. "  
  
Squilt put books on the front row tables to be passed back.  
  
"Tell us about its history." Hermione said, who was writing every word the teacher said. "Did it.*make* anything?"  
  
Squilt stared at Hermione. "I'm beginning to think you're one of our detectives." Hermione blushed slightly. "It did make something. A gem. One Sea witch queen made a gem that could possibly give them anything they wanted-but it was stolen. By a Wizard. And ever since then the Sea witches have feared the more powerful Wizards and Witches."  
  
"But are they likely to attack Wizards and witches in training?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at Squilt.  
  
"Possibly." Squilt said softly. "Now-enough of this."  
  
Everyone talked, wanting to know more.  
  
"I said enough." Squilt said firmly. "Now-open your books to the first page."  
  
Everyone groaned and mumbled as they did what they were told.  
  
"I bet the Sea witch is the attacker and the stone is the one Ron has." Hermione said to Harry. "Maybe Squilt knows more about them."  
  
"So-more homework?"  
  
"Definitely- see if you can get a hold of necklace and I'll handle Squilt."  
  
They were plotting against him! Ron shook his head. He wasn't going to let them lay a finger on his necklace until he did some homework himself.  
  
***  
  
Ron ate little and headed to the library. He grabbed all the books he could find on complex water creature. There were little articles and stories on Sea witches, just the basic things that Ron already knew about.  
  
After putting away three fourths of the books away he examined his necklace. Could a Sea witch really have made it? Then Ron got an idea. If he could get every question correct this past week without knowing what it was about, possibly in the back of his brain he had knowledge on Sea witches.  
  
Ron slipped the necklace over his head and began to think. In his brain it felt like a person searching through a billion files on a billion things. Sea witches. Underwater witches that are known to gain power. Sea witches. Underwater creatures with gold hair, blue eyes and tall, thin figure. Sea witches. Communicators through song. Sea witches live their lives trying to find the gem. Gem: green with engraving around the stone.  
  
"Hey Ron!"  
  
Ron looked up and saw three short girls smiling at him.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm Emma, She's Esther and that's Elizabeth." One of the girls said.  
  
"We just really liked that Quidditch game." Esther said.  
  
"You Gryffindors?" Ron asked closing and gathering the books on his desk.  
  
"Slytherin third years." Emma said.  
  
"Ohh." Ron said backing away.  
  
"That Quidditch game has been flying around the school, I'm sure you're parents know." Esther said nodding.  
  
"That's-great?" Ron said shrugging and saw Harry and Hermione coming in. "Well I-"  
  
"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime." Emma asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm booked. all this month." Ron lied. Girls had been coming up to him asking if they could hang out.  
  
"Really?" Esther said.  
  
"You say that as if you don't believe it." Emma said to Esther. "Next month maybe?"  
  
Ron started to get frustrated. He had no time to waste time on three silly Slytherin third years. Ron knew that Hermione and Harry thought all this was stupid too. And that this was all what he wanted. "Maybe never."  
  
"What?" said Esther.  
  
"Okay I've got to ask- what's wrong with her?" Ron said, pointing to Elizabeth. She'd been humming and swaying all this time.  
  
"What?" Elizabeth said, exiting daydream land. "I just can't get this song out of my head." Elizabeth began to sing loudly and badly then she stopped. "You hear that?"  
  
"I only hear ringing in my ears." Ron mumbled.  
  
"Come on girls- LET'S GO!" Elizabeth began to march. "Nice meeting you Ron." Ron looked at Harry and Hermione. Why did he feel so embarrassed?  
  
************  
  
Loads of thanks to Jelsemium and kat_o_lune. 


	6. The Two Scars

Disclaimer: Don't own Ron.Harry.Hermione etc.  
  
Chapter 6: The Two Scars  
  
"More attacks? How is it that you know that there are more attacks and I don't know?" Harry asked, twirling his quill in his inkbottle.  
  
"Do you visit the Hospital wing every morning?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well.no." Harry said. "So-who?"  
  
"You know those three girls in the library." Hermione said.  
  
Harry said, "All?"  
  
"No. Just the singer and another one named Emma. They've gone missing." Hermione said. Then she smiled. "Slytherin's freaked! They thought that it wouldn't happen to them but oh no, this isn't some Salazar Slytherin business."  
  
"Well do you happen to know whose business this is?" Hermione must have done some sign or signal to Harry because then Harry said "You going to talk to her later?"  
  
"Yep. Did you get Ron's necklace?"  
  
"No. I think he wore it to bed." Harry said glumly. "It's as if he knew I was going to steal it."  
  
There was silence. Ron could barely hear Hermione whisper to Harry, "Maybe he knows what we know."  
  
Ron smiled. Hermione was right on that one.  
  
At the end of the class, Professor Squilt called, "Granger!"  
  
Ron dropped his parchment on purpose and disappeared under the desk.  
  
"I couldn't stop thinking about your knowledge about the Sea witches last week."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said smiling.  
  
"There are few books about Sea witches in the Restricted section." Professor Squilt capped her inkbottle. "I'm beginning to think that you skimmed through these books."  
  
"Me? Well yeah." Hermione said. Trying to be as mysterious and smart as Professor Squilt, she added "Now your time to confess."  
  
"My information on the Sea witch topic is true."  
  
"Yes.but are you true?" Hermione asked. "We've had many weird Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.men with two faces.werewolves, fakers."  
  
Squilt froze. Then her eyes became wide. She put her hand on her heart. "Are you accusing *me* of being a *Sea witch*." Squilt's face was full of shock and surprise.  
  
"Yeah.but now seeing your face I might be wrong." Hermione said quickly. "I'm sorry to have offended you."  
  
"None taken. Sea Witches are wonderful creatures." Squilt said, stacking papers.  
  
"So.your really not-"  
  
"I'm sorry." Squilt said. "We're all witches in this classroom." Squilt gathered some of her things. "Now-you may go." Squilt smiled as Hermione left the classroom.  
  
After Hermione was gone Squilt pushed back her hair and bit her lip in deep thought. She looked up and left the classroom.  
  
***  
  
"I would take points away from Slytherin, but as it turns out you people have no points to take away from." Snape said. "What happened to us? Gryffindor is leading with what I heard 500 already."  
  
"It's 600."  
  
"600! Do you dim-witted people know that you need 600 points to win?" Then Snape looked at Neville suspiciously. "Longbottom- how did you know that Gryffindor was up to 600?"  
  
"I-uh-um."  
  
"20 points added to Gryffindor for knowing."  
  
The Slytherins started arguing but then Snape threatened to give take more points of so that they were at negative.  
  
"Does Snape seem a little- weird today?" Dean said to Seamus and Ron.  
  
"Today? He's been weird since- since the first attacks when he took points off Malfoy." Seamus said. "You notice Gryffindors succeeding fairly high?" Dean nodded.  
  
"Now.who can tell me what ginger roots mixed with Nectar make, other then our Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Ron knew the answer right in his head. But he had a plan afterwards that he was focusing on.  
  
***  
  
Ron dropped some files on Squilt's desk. "Some info I researched on your kind- Sea witches. You lied to Hermione the other day, didn't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about and you better not expect me to read all those." Squilt said.  
  
"You don't need to. It'll be review." Ron blocked the doorway. "Don't lie- there's something going on at the lake."  
  
"You 6th years are considerably tall-" Squilt looked at Ron. "You're- using strong magic aren't you?" Squilt dropped her briefcase. "You-You own the Sea Witches necklace!"  
  
"Hmm?" Ron said closing the door. "This?" Ron took out the necklace.  
  
Squilt's eyes were wide. "Give it to me!" She said greedily.  
  
"No!" Ron said moving to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't you see? It's glowing! Something's going to happen today!" Squilt exclaimed.  
  
"I see it now tell me where the Sea witches are!" Ron demanded.  
  
Squilt stood straight. "No."  
  
"Fine." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
There was silence.  
  
Squilt shook her head and grabbed the doorknob. Without looking at Ron she said "Your dealing with something more dangerous then you could ever dream of." and left the room.  
  
Ron stuffed the necklace in his pocket, angry at his failure. He walked down the halls people mainly talking about two things- the attacks and himself. Ron walked into the Gryffindor tower and he heard the same things. Then Parvati and Lavender walked up to him.  
  
"Look Ron, look!" Lavender said, holding a stick up to Ron's face.  
  
"It's a flute." Parvati breathed. "Go on Lavender! Give it a blow!"  
  
Lavender excitedly blew and only air came out. "Darn.stupid flute I'll never play it again!"  
  
"Oh now, don't give up." Ron said and left them. He went up to Harry and Hermione who were at the corner talking.  
  
"I have information.tomorrow during breakfast.I'll give it to you." Ron said. Hermione and Harry were always better on cases and he wanted to find out what is going on at the lake. "By the lake." Ron left without an answer. He just wanted to talk to them.like they use to.  
  
***  
  
Ron held the research sitting on a bench by the lake. He felt good. Breathing in the cool February air he felt like another person.  
  
He saw Hermione walking in the foggy distance and noticed she had no backpack. No books. She sat cross-legged next to him.  
  
"Here." Ron said putting the papers in her hands. "All the research I- researched." For some reason, Ron didn't look at Hermione but at the lake.  
  
"Ohh.is this why I'm here?" Hermione said.  
  
Ron kept on staring at the lake. "Where's Harry?"  
  
"He chose not to come since it has nothing to do with him."  
  
"I thought he was helping you research?" Ron asked, watching his breath infront of him.  
  
"Research? This has nothing to do with research!" Hermione exclaimed putting throwing the papers aside so the floated in the air before landing softly on the wet grass.  
  
"Hermione! That took me a long time to gather!" Ron said, dropping to the ground grabbing at the papers. "Tell me- what is this about?"  
  
Hermione dropped to the ground and put her hands, which were inside her leathery gloves, on top of Ron's hands. Ron looked up and saw Hermione's mysterious eyes. "Your hands are freezing."  
  
Ron pulled his hands away and got up. "Hermione."  
  
"I've had this tune stuck in my head.since I woke up." Hermione started humming and twirled a few times then stood close to Ron, looking at him, while dipping the tip of her shoe into the lake. "I don't know where its from." she whispered.  
  
Hermione pulled off the gloves and threw them on the bench. Ron watched Hermione's warm hands wrap around his cold ones. "Her-"  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhh." Hermione whispered She leaned closer, Ron knew he should back away but he didn't.  
  
Then in a split second Ron saw the swampy green arm grab hold of Hermione's leg. "Hermione!" They fell to the ground, and still clutching each other's hands they were being dragged into the water.  
  
Hermione kept screaming squeezing Ron's hands so that they were the palest white and Ron kept yelling, "hold on!" as their hands slipped slightly.  
  
"Hermione- let go of my right hand!"  
  
"I'm going to-" their hands slipped more. "Fall!"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
Hermione let go and screamed even more, part of it was drowned out, and almost her whole head was in the water. With one foot clung to a leg of the bench he took out his wand and dipped his head into the lake. He saw a brilliant gold light and quickly yelled something. It worked because he heard a soft shriek and the creature lost grip.  
  
Ron pulled Hermione out, and she started coughing as he set her down onto the grass. "Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione was breathing hard and coughing in between. "F-fine."  
  
Ron smiled. "Your hairs getting muddy." He put an arm around her and they sat on the bench. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, and Ron did the same with her. "It's okay.It's."  
  
On the ground lied a paper of Ron's research. Ron squinted and read it. Then his eyes became wide. Hermione let go and he grabbed the paper. "Of course.why didn't I notice before?!"  
  
Hermione looked at the paper and then looked at him. "You're bleeding. sure to leave a scar- that's two scars on one forehead."  
  
"I got two new scars." Ron said folding the paper.  
  
"No only one.with your lightning bolt one that makes two." Hermione said rubbing Ron forehead . "What lightning bolt one?" Ron asked.  
  
"The one you've had since you were one, the one you know who gave to you." Hermione said laughing. "Duh. Oh. I'm sorry about these papers I'll pick them up."  
  
Ron wasn't listening. His hand shakily lifted up and with one finger he ran his finger against the shape of a scar. A lightning bolt shaped one.  
  
***  
  
more later prob. 1 or 2 chapts. to go 


	7. The Queen

Disclaimer: Don't own Ron or any of the other regular Harry Potter characters. Own events that are happening!  
  
Chapter 7: The Queen  
  
"It's so- long. So sharp." Ron said touching the scar while looking in the mirror. Hermione and him were in the warm Gryffindor Common Room. "Where's Harry- s'pose we can finally see Harry without something on his forehead eh?"  
  
Hermione frowned. "You sound as if you just got that scar."  
  
"I did."  
  
"What's up?" Harry said coming over to them.  
  
"Harry-wow your forehead looks bigger." Ron said standing up and shaking Harry.  
  
"Huh-what?" Harry started messing with his bangs.  
  
"Don't worry Harry you're beautiful.beautiful, beautiful." Ron said as he sat back down. Harry smiled, and then frowned. "As for me.I have this- scar!"  
  
"Ron says he just got that." Hermione said.  
  
"No he didn't he got it when his parents died."  
  
Ron dropped the mirror. Fortunately it didn't break. "My Parents." he whispered. He looked at Harry. "They're- dead?"  
  
Harry and Hermione exchanged confused glances.  
  
"What about my brothers and Ginny? They exist?" Ron asked, again shaking Harry. "Do you have parents?"  
  
"Pretty sure since Ginny is standing over there." Harry pointed out. "And of course I have parents you've met them!"  
  
"Thank God.but my parents.my life." Ron walked off to a window, putting his hand on the cold glass. "Hermione's under the necklaces spell like Harry, Snape, everyone. I've been under it to. Believing I could be the Quidditch Hero, having all this knowledge in my already stuffed and stressed brain. This isn't the way to the good life. I should be changing the way I look at things. Shouldn't be ruining lives." Ron whispered. He saw Harry and Hermione slowly coming closer to him, drawing every word he said in. Ron reached into his pocket and took out the necklace, rubbing the soft green stone. "Should be ruining this."  
  
***  
  
Ron put the necklace on the table. "And I thought you were to great to destroy." Ron slammed the rock into the stone. He kept doing this and looked at the stone. It looked even more shiny and smooth then it did before. Its emerald green glowed luminously.  
  
"Damn it!" Ron howled as he brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing?" Harry asked coming into the room.  
  
"You up for another- adventure?" Ron asked holding the necklace tightly.  
  
Harry looked from Ron to the necklace. "What is that?"  
  
"Look get Professor Squilt and meet me outside the common room," Ron ordered. "Now! Chop, chop!" Harry left.  
  
Ron looked at the necklace then put it into his pocket. He walked down the stairs, not paying attention to a conversation including a student stealing from Snape, hearing a musical flute. He saw that Lavender was playing and was extremely good. He came closer and started to recognize the song.  
  
Lavender stopped playing and beamed at Ron. "Good?"  
  
"Yes," Ron answered. "What-what's that song called again?"  
  
"I don't know- the tune was stuck in my head all day." Lavender said as Seamus tried to grab her attention. She played again and the crowd disappeared and then Lavender stopped. "You hear that?"  
  
Ron's eyes widen. Lavender strolled off leaving Seamus on his spot frowning. Parvati followed. So did Ron.  
  
When the three came out of the common room Ron saw Harry, Hermione and Professor Squilt sprinting over.  
  
"Ron what-"  
  
"Shh! We follow." Ron said to them quietly and followed Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"What is this about, students? I have better things to do at this time." Squilt said in the dark night.  
  
"If you knew that Sea witches communicated through song, why didn't do a thing about all those people humming and magnetic to the lake?" Ron took out the piece of paper he had seen on the ground earlier.  
  
"They mean no harm- they just wanted to find the student who took their necklace away," Squilt said, eyeing Ron's pocket. "They would have pulled half the school to find it."  
  
"Yeah, cut them slack because they're you're family." Ron said angrily.  
  
Hermione looked at the Professor ashamed and shocked. "You lied to me?! I am-"  
  
"You had it coming!" Squilt said snapped. "I was not about to be exposed by the- exposer!"  
  
"Huh?" Hermione said.  
  
"You found out that the Chamber of secrets held a Basilisk, you knew Lupin was a werewolf, you knew that Skeeter woman was animagi- I could go on!" Squilt explained. "You investigate, you research and then the whole gang of you get into pretty adventurous situations!"  
  
"That's who we are, sea witch." Hermione said huffily.  
  
"You should look into other things that don't involve you breaking the rules."  
  
"SHUTUP!" Ron said annoyed. He stopped the gang and threw his arms out. "We have a MISSION. I have a PLAN. We have to FOLLOW them. And you have to SHUTUP before I turn you into beetles and STEP on you."  
  
Hermione and Squilt exchanged glances.  
  
"They're being pulled in!" Harry said pointing.  
  
"What?" Ron ran and the others followed. Ron grabbed onto Parvati's leg and let them slide in. Ron felt Harry grab his legs and all of them fell deeper into the water. Ron felt suffocated. The breath he took before entering the lake was not a big one and he felt the need to exhale. As they fell farther the faint song grew larger.  
  
Suddenly he felt the brush of the sand and saw they were being dragged into a gold dome. The water around him seemed dry and he breathed what seemed like fresh salty smelling air.  
  
"Did you see this during the 2nd task Ron?" Harry asked as the six got up and looked around.  
  
Crystal seashells everywhere, large moldy instruments and plates of seaweed and worms. Ron saw a bucket of dead grindylows and grimaced. Then there were loud bellows and high-pitched screams.  
  
"Where are we?" Lavender cried sinking into a corner.  
  
"What is this place- are we going to die?" Parvati said.  
  
"You will be hurt," Squilt said taking a strip of seaweed and smelling it. "Unless the necklace is handed over quickly and gracefully." Squilt looked at Ron and bit the seaweed. "Also if you breath a lot of this water air you'll burn."  
  
Then a luminous figure burst into the already bright room. It was tall and beautiful. Long golden strands of hair that swept the sand, large warm turquoise eyes, Long robes of milky white and bullion. Ron couldn't help but smile. He looked around and saw the smiling faces of everyone.  
  
"Lesquiltis- it is easy to be dragged in and difficult to escape. Therefore, welcome back." The figure said looking at Squilt. She touched Squilt's hair and it grew as long as the figures.  
  
"I am strong- I will return above ground."  
  
The figure laughed gently but it echoed. "Into the door, into the door."  
  
Squilt looked back at the five students and disappeared behind a gold door.  
  
The figure sniffed the water. "I smell magic. I smell- our necklace." The Sea witch said. "The original owner wants it back- hand it over now and spare pain."  
  
Everyone looked at each other. Ron knew that if he gave it to the original owner- the Sea witch Queen- she would use it to get her kind above ground and control power.  
  
"We don't have your necklace!" Hermione screamed confidently.  
  
"Very well, very well.if the owner won't budge I take action." The Seasick said and opened another gold door. It was bright on the other side. All of the sudden Ron felt something puling him inside and magnetically flew toward the door. So did everyone else. The five held onto the door screaming. Lavender and Parvati flew back.Hermione did to. Finally Harry gave way.  
  
"The hero- the most magnificent- and possibly the owner of our necklace." The Sea witch said smiling. Then she shut the door on Ron's fingers. Ron howled in pain.  
  
Ron looked around. He was shocked to see Parvati, Lavender, Hermione and Harry all tied to poles their mouths covered and chains around their neck. He also saw Cho, Elizabeth and Emma, a red faced red haired girl and a brunette.  
  
Ron tried to find the source of the light. It turned out to be coming from a beautiful Sea witch sitting on a throne. The queen.  
  
"We can not search him." Another sea witch said next to the Queen.  
  
"Yes but we can torture him." The Queen said. "Oh you don't know what's in store for you." The Queen said merrily. The Queen let out a musical echo. In midair a box appeared. The box opened in a snap and out came.  
  
"I'm not afraid of no dementors." Ron said eyeing the two dementors.  
  
"What? Oh.the necklace has an even more powerful effect then I thought," The Queen seemed excited still. "I believe.this is what makes your skin boil." The dementors turned into two extremely tree height spiders.  
  
Ron winced. He saw Harry whimpering. Then he felt his fingers being released. He looked at them. Still normal and flexible.  
  
"Am I supposed to fight those?" Ron asked shakily.  
  
"Come on, famous Ron Weasley- I know you can handle them." The Queens lip curled. It was weird seeing such a bright and graceful figure smirk.  
  
Ron took out his wand shakily. "Expelliarmus!" Sparks shoot out and hit one of the spiders, which barely moved.  
  
"No? Err..Tarantallegra!?" The spiders started to get irritated and threw themselves at Ron.  
  
Ron screamed and ran to another side of the room. "Er- Impedimenta! Impedimenta! IMPEDIMENTA!"  
  
The spider he pointed to froze. Then slowly it started moving.  
  
Ron pointed to the other spider and said the same thing. It did the same. Ron turned to the other spider, which was moving slowly toward him. "Stupefy! STUPEFY!" The Spider fell backward. Ron smiled at his victory. He turned around to the other spider to see that it was very close to getting him. Ron ducked, avoiding the pinchers.  
  
Then Ron remembered. He had a brain, smarter then Hermione's he just needed an advanced spell to do the trick.  
  
"BLADESWISUIS!" Ron yelled and out of the tip of his wand came a long sword. Ron pointed down at his feet. "Ascendus." He rose. He moved his feet. It was as if he were walking on an invisible floor. He could now be eye contact with the spider. With the blade He stuck it into each of the spiders eyes. He cringed at the same time. The spider screamed in horror and fell backward. Ron fell to the ground his charm worn off.  
  
Ron turned to the Queen smiling. "Ha-ha!" Ron looked to his right and a spider kicked him, so he was lying on the floor. Wand and sword separated from him in the distance the spider hovered above him ready to give him the one last punch.  
  
Ron bit his lip and closed his eyes and hated that he ever stumbled upon the necklace. Instead of making him good, it was going to kill him.  
  
Then the spider froze. Ron froze except for his head. He turned to look at the Queen.  
  
"Give us the necklace now, and the spider goes." The Queen smiled covertly.  
  
"If I give you the necklace, you go above ground and take over. No." Ron said stubbornly.  
  
"Okay then. Goodbye, Ronald Weasley." The Queen said seriously. "I will resume play."  
  
And it did.  
  
***  
  
Hmmm last chapter up later! 


	8. Hermiones confession

Disclaimer: Don't own the three, or anyone else from the books. I own the idea about seawitches (look,act, history), the events and Squilt.  
  
Chapter 8: Hermione's Confession  
  
Ron felt throbbing on his stomach as the spider punched hard. Why dare look at his chest, when their was probably a red bloody hole? But after a few seconds the pain was gone.  
  
Ron heard the hushed voices of the Seawitches and the yelping of the people who were tied. With a loud snap the spider vanished. He now felt normal. He looked down and saw that the spider had caused him no scar.  
  
"Stand up!" The Seawitch barked and Ron did what he was commanded. He stood, grabbed the sword and his wand and looked at the very dissapointed Seawitches.  
  
"Someone.wished to be invincible!" The Seawitch said miserably. "You can not die."  
  
"And you can not get the necklace from me!" Ron said happily.  
  
The Seawitch blinked and stood up. She did not jerk or take notice Ron's wand held up at her. "Surely.You don't want to be strong and unbeatible forever?"  
  
"Err." Ron said.  
  
"We're talking about something serious. Forever is a long time and when the world burns to its ashes only you stand." The Seawitch said. "You'll be alone. one wife each century you live is a lot of wives."  
  
"Yeah." Ron said slowly.  
  
"You'll never be beaten! You'll never be able to be the same around your friends or whats left of your family," The Seawitch said circling around him gradually. "Parents dead.Life with a scar. Fake love and no where to go."  
  
"Well.Of course I don't want that."  
  
"Then you must give it up!" The Sea Witch said. "For the sake of those around you.and those who are not."  
  
"I can't risk giving it to someone else, especially you!" Ron said. "You'll still make my life a living hell."  
  
The Seawitch blinked. "Oh I sware i'll spare you! And your friends if you wish." The Queen said edging closer. "How about it?"  
  
Ron took out the necklace and saw the Queens eyes beaming greedily. "I can practacally see your drool! No thanks, better you then me."  
  
"Why? Why, why, why?" The Queen repeatidly stomped her foot and Ron threw it under her foot and she stomped on it.  
  
The Sea witches gasped and piercing screams filled the room. The Queen fell down to the ground feeling its ruins. The necklace was gone. Forever.  
  
"What've you done?"  
  
"Oh shut up." Ron said. "Expelliarmus!" The witch flew back. "Anyone else who want a the very little wizard in me?"  
  
The Seawitches backed away and comforted their Queen while Ron untied all of them.  
  
Harry took one look at Ron and helped him free the others. Hermione couldn't look at Ron. She shyly threw the ropes aside and helped Harry.  
  
"Guys-"  
  
"Thanks for saving our lives lets get going." Harry said imediately and Harry walked of, Everyone following.  
  
***  
  
Ron sat on a chair as he watched Harry and Hermione play chess, holding himself back from saying which moves were right. Days had passed since the Seawitch adventure and Harry and Hermione spoke little to Ron.  
  
Ron didn't know why they acted the way they did. So he had a magical necklace that put everyone under a spell and made Ron look good. Not like he meant it.  
  
Hermione had one the chess game and avoiding conversations with Ron she greeted Lavender and Parvati.  
  
As Harry cleared the chess board Ron asked. "What's going on? You guys bareky talk to me and I didn't do a thing wrong! Why is Hermione all-"  
  
"Well wouldn't you be freaked out when you found you were under your friend's necklace's curse?" Harry explained. "Everything that she had been feeling- we have been feeling- fake."  
  
Ron remembered their moment at the lake and didn't know why the memory gave him such an ache.  
  
"I don't blame you, of course I should have paid more attention." Harry said slowly. "That the life you wanted was like that."  
  
"I didn't wish for your scar or every girl in the school liking me." Ron snapped. "Maybe I need some attention too, Harry. I don't have anything that interests people." Ron glanced at Harrys scar then left the common room. He didn't feel in the mood for talking about that.  
  
Ron walked past Squilt's office and saw that she was inside.  
  
"Proffesor Squilt!" Ron said alarmed.  
  
"Oh hello Ron.life good without the necklace?" She looked weary and pale.  
  
"Not exactly." Ron said dully. "What about you? Rough time getting above ground."  
  
"Extremely hard.but lets not talk about that. Ron, life has changed after you got rid of that necklace, huh?" Squilt said.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said. He heard footsteps outside.  
  
"Well there is a way to redo the days with the necklace so that you had never found it." Squilt said. "A spell. Simple.some of my Sea witch tricks."  
  
Ron saw that behind the creaked door stood Hermione looking at him and politely waiting. Her eyes said that they needed to talk. ". and the thing would be as if it never happened. How does that sound? I know you need it. And I can see if I still have the Seawitch zap."  
  
Ron shook his head and looked at Squilt. "Er-Ok?" Ron said unsure. "If you want.look I have to go."  
  
"Oh sure.sure.I'll get right on it."  
  
Ron left wthout looking back and closed Squilts door. Hermione and him were face to face.  
  
"What's up?" Ron said. "You need to talk?"  
  
"I- have to." Hermione said walking back and forth nervously. "You know.the necklace gave you what you wanted but it didn't change what people were feeling."  
  
"Yes it did. Everyone liked me."  
  
"Ok well then.it didn't change much of me." Hermione said, looking at Ron nervously.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione his heart beating. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
"Well I wouldn't have noticed this now if it hadn't been for that one moment by the lake." Hermione said pacing again.  
  
Ron almost needed the door for support of his shock. "Go on."  
  
Hermione stopped and played with her fingers. "You notice that things have always been weird.sometimes.lately?"  
  
Ron stood closer to Hermione. "Are you saying you have feelings for me?" Ron asked apprehensively. "Besides.friendship?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ron. "If yes would you say the same?"  
  
Ron smiled and nodded. Hermione returned it.  
  
"So.now what?" She asked.  
  
BANG. Ron and Hermione looked at Squilts door.  
  
"What was that?" Hermione asked then-  
  
BOOM.  
  
Ron woke up. He looked around and noticed Harry out of bed.  
  
"Harry?" Ron called.  
  
Harry jumped. "Ron. You scared me."  
  
"Sorry. What are you doing awake?" Ron asked getting up.  
  
"I was going to go for a- walk." Harry told him. "Can't sleep." He pointed his thumb over to the snoring Neville.  
  
Ron smiled. "How 'bout I walk with you? See what teachers are awake."  
  
So they both got under the invisibility cloak and walked around the halls aimlessly. They then heard voices. It was Snape.  
  
"100 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff! Think you can go grab whatever you want in *my* office?!"  
  
Harry and Ron watched as Snape and Filch were leading Keri and Bethany down the halls.  
  
"She just-"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut Trescher!" Snape said. "Your lucky its not my power to expel you but I will make sure you get punishment. Both of you!"  
  
"I'm getting tired. Lets go back to bed." Harry said yawning. Ron agreed and they walked back to the common room.  
  
"Sad. Poor 2nd years getting caught by Snape." Ron said shaking his head.  
  
"I bet If those were slytherin, he wouldn't of taken so much points away." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah- but Snape'll never take points off Slytherin- I wish though." Ron smiled. "Wouldn't that be unusual?"  
  
THE END  
  
***  
  
hope you enjoyed it! It's done, another story you can cross off your list of comin back too. Um.I posted another story about the same time, please check it out! Thanx  
  
4eva ryter, snowpixie Special thanks to Jelsemium, kat_o_lune and Dark Moon for the reviews! 


End file.
